Coeurs à panser
by Melody05
Summary: "Leurs sourires sont fanés. Leurs flammes sont devenues cendres. Leurs yeux sont humides. Parce que tu n'es plus là. Parce que tu as laissé un vide. Tu as creusé un trou infini dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes. Tu as noyé leurs yeux dans un océan de souffrance. Tu es parti."


**Bon alors me revoilà sur ce fandom, parce que j'en suis tombée totalement amoureuse **. En fait c'était pas du tout prévu cet écrit, à la base je voulais écrire un Chitose/Dewa joyeux et puis bah...finalement ça n'a aucun rapport XD. C'est parce que j'écoutais Safe and Sound en même temps en fait. Enfin bref. Donc merci à IrisJR pour m'avoir donné son avis et avoir corriger les affreuses fautes que j'avais faits. Je n'ose même pas y repenser. Sérieusement je crois que je dormais quand j'ai écrit ça XD. Bon arrêtons ici ce blabla inutile.  
**

**Ah si! Merci à Kai, si jamais tu passes par là, pour sa gentille review et pour avoir identifier la langue de la chanson Kolnidur de Jonsi. Et coucou à Awaix et Aeliheart (t'étais pas là pour que je te passes l'avant première T.T) si jamais l'envie vous prend de venir lire XD. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, enfin j'espère :3**

* * *

**Cœurs à panser **

La pluie. L'odeur de terre mouillée envahie l'air environnant. L'atmosphère est luisante de tristesse. Les milliers de gouttes continuent inlassablement de tomber, finissant lamentablement leur course effrénée sur le sol déjà imprégné d'humidité. La lueur blafarde d'un ciel morne éclaire faiblement les quelques personnes rassemblées autour d'un trou béant.

Ils sont là, vêtus de rouge pourpre. Tes amis. Ceux avec qui tu as passé les plus beaux moments de ta vie. Une vie bien courte. La mort t'a accueillit dans la tranche de ta jeunesse. Ta vie ne faisait que commencer. Mais tel l'arrêt brutal d'une voiture à un feu rouge ta vie s'est éteinte en un instant. Le chemin de ton existence s'est brusquement vu freiner. Et derrière toi, souffrance et douleur sont les maîtres mots.

Ton sourire s'est effacé. La bonne humeur s'est envolée tel un papillon aux ailes dorées qui s'échappe de l'emprise de son bourreau. La flamme du bonheur paisible s'est misérablement éteinte, comme soufflée par une brise incongrue.

La terre est ouverte pour t'accueillir dans ses méandres. Tu ne laisses qu'une trame de souvenirs sur ton passage. De brèves images de vôtre passé ensemble. Avec ceux que tu as chéri. Ceux qui t'on apporté une joie éternelle. Ton dernier soupir a été marqué du sceau de ton bonheur. C'est le sourire aux lèvres que tu t'es laissé bercer par la froideur du sommeil éternel.

Seulement tu laisses leur cœur aux prises du désespoir et de la peine. Telle deux bêtes assoiffées de sang, elles leur pompent toute leur énergie, toute cette joie qui d'antan vous caractérisez finalement.

Leurs sourires sont fanés. Leurs flammes sont devenues cendres. Leurs yeux sont humides. Parce que tu n'es plus là. Parce que tu as laissé un vide. Tu as creusé un trou infini dans les profondeurs de leurs âmes. Tu as noyé leurs yeux dans un océan de souffrance. Tu es parti.

* * *

La pluie se fait plus forte. Comme si le ciel tout entier pleurait avec vous. Comme si les nuages cotonneux voulaient effacer la peine de vos cœurs brisés. Et vous vous tenez là. Devant cette antre béante vers les profondeurs de la terre. Vous êtes là, et vous souffrez. Vous souffrez le martyr, parce que le monde a décidé de vous arracher un être cher.

Et toi, Izumo, tu es là, observant patiemment les sillons que tracent les traînées d'eau dans la terre. Tu écoutes d'une oreille distraite ce que dis le prêtre. Tu n'as même pas eu la force d'allumer une cigarette. Mais de toute manière, c'aurait été peine perdue avec toute l'eau que déverse le ciel.

Tu es là et tu te permets d'observer les personnes présentes autour de toi. Tout Homra est réuni en ce jour. Mais, pour une fois, personne ne se bat. Pas même une querelle n'a été engagée par quiconque. Ils sont tous là, à tenter de sécher leur cœur dégoulinant de douleur. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

Parce qu'il est partis. Son humeur joviale a laissé un vide dans vos misérables vies. Le destin s'est emparé de son âme de ses griffes acérées. Les vôtres ont été terrassées sur son passage.

Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser aller. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'effondrer. Parce que tu es un pilier pour eux. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de leur montrer ta peine. Il faut que tu sois là pour les relever. Pour les rassurer. Parce que tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Vôtre Roi n'est pas comme ça. Tu sais que quand ça sera fini, il finira par s'échapper, telle une bête que personne ne peut maîtriser. C'est donc à toi de rétablir l'équilibre qu'a provoqué la chute d'un de vos membres. La chute d'un de vos amis. D'un de vos frères. Alors pour cela, tu dois rester toi-même.

Mais tu as mal. Tu souffres atrocement. Tu ressens toute la douleur des autres membres. Tu vois le visage de Yata totalement décomposé par la peine, les larmes ne cessant de couler lamentablement sur ses joues rosies. Tu vois Anna tenant fermement une guitare dans les mains. Sa guitare à lui. Tu peux encore entendre les douces mélodies qu'il faisait jaillir de cet instrument. Tu entends encore le son de sa voix parvenir à tes oreilles. Laissant le goût amer des souvenirs dans ta bouche. Laissant une marque indélébile sur ton cœur.

Tu vois Mikoto rester totalement impassible devant cette scène. Mais tu sais que son cœur saigne autant que le tien. Parce que vous trois, vous étiez liés. Vous étiez des frères. Parce qu'il était vôtre protégé.

Il était celui qui ne se battait pas. La douceur de ses mots mettait toujours fin aux conflits, sans avoir besoin de recourir à la force. Il était la bonté incarnée. Mais ça en faisait aussi le plus faible. Alors vous vouliez le protéger. Malheureusement, vous avez échoués. Alors vous vous en voulez. Tu le sais. Vous ne pourrez certainement jamais vous le pardonner. Vous avez laissé vôtre frère sans protection. Et maintenant vos cœurs sont meurtris par son absence.

Les sanglots étouffés des différents membres te parviennent, bercés par l'écho de la pluie et le souffle du vent. La froideur de celle-ci plante ses milliers d'aiguilles dans ta peau déjà bien glacée. Tu frissonnes au contact gelé de la peine venue du ciel. Tu as l'impression que ça fait une éternité que vous êtes là, la tristesse suintant le long de vos vêtements trempés. La douleur déchirant vos pauvres cœurs. L'espoir s'éteignant comme la flamme de sa vie.

Le prêtre a finit son discours monotone. Tu ne l'as même pas écouté. Des bribes de paroles incompréhensibles te parvenaient parfois, bien vite recouvertes par les plaintes douloureuses de tes camarades. Mais tu n'en a que faire, tu veux que tout cela finisses au plus vite. Tu veux pouvoir craquer, enfin. Tu veux pouvoir te libérer de la tristesse qui te matraque le cœur. Alors tu attends patiemment que cette cérémonie plus que funeste ne se termine.

Tu fixes alors la boite qui est prête à descendre dans les profondeurs abyssales de cette terre trempée. Elle porte la flamme rouge d'Homra. Elle est ornée de parures dorées et vermeilles. Un cercueil digne de lui. Digne de sa jovialité. Les sanglots à tes côtés redoublent d'ampleur. Seuls Mikoto et toi, côte à côte observez la scène dignement. Parce qu'il faut que vous restiez les piliers. Il faut que vous fassiez bonne figure.

En revanche tu sens une fine pellicule d'eau troubler ta pupille. La douleur te broie le cœur, et les entrailles. Tu as une soudaine envie de vomir. Il est en train de partir. Tu réalises enfin tout ce que ça signifie. Alors soudainement, sans prévenir, des larmes s'échappent de tes yeux, pour se mêler à celles du ciel.

Tu ne pourras plus jamais revoir ses sourires. Tu ne pourras plus jamais entendre son éclat de rire insouciant. Tu ne pourras plus jamais être touché par son éternel bonne humeur. Tu ne pourras plus te reposer sur lui pour soutenir Mikoto. Vous ne serez plus les trois anciens. Maintenant, vous serez les deux anciens.

Tu ne pourras plus le voir brandir cette guitare et chanter. Tout ce que tu pourras faire, c'est te raccrocher stupidement à des souvenirs amers. Les souvenirs qu'il vous a laissés. Aussi bien en vidéos que dans vos cœurs.

La boîte est maintenant en place. Voilà donc l'endroit où il continuera à dormir paisiblement, pour l'éternité. Yata s'est effondré à ta droite. Tu sais qu'il aura du mal à se relever de cette épreuve. Plus que quiconque. Parce qu'il est impulsif. Parce que Totsuka est mort dans ces bras. Parce qu'il n'a pas pu le sauver. Et tu t'en veux. Parce que ça n'est pas à lui de prendre cette responsabilité. Mikoto et toi êtes les seuls coupables. Un sentiment d'amertume te sert le cœur. Tu luttes désespérément pour ne pas craquer.

Un mouvement de tête vers ta gauche te fait comprendre que Mikoto mène le même combat que toi. Et tu sais aussi que finalement, tu n'endures même pas le quart de ce qu'il peut ressentir à cet instant. Parce que il est Roi. Et le Roi a perdu. Il a perdu un de ses plus fidèles conseiller. Ajouter cela à la douleur de la perte d'un frère. Tu semble apercevoir une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Une seule et unique larme qui pourtant reflète toute la souffrance éprouvée par tous les membres. Toute la souffrance que contient son cœur.

Anna s'approche lentement du trou. Elle a beaucoup de mal à avancer avec cet instrument qui fait la même taille qu'elle. Alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie, tu t'avances. Tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte à quel point le froid avait engourdi tes membres, mais tu n'en a que faire. Tu continues d'avancer. Tu sens le regard des autres membres te brûler le dos. Tu poses alors une main sur l'épaule frêle d'Anna. Elle est là, au dessus du trou béant contenant le corps de vôtre frère. Tu sens tout son corps trembler, mais elle ne pleure pas. Elle tient toujours l'instrument dans ses petites mains.

Et tu comprends. Tu comprends tout ce que geste va signifier. Alors tu te retournes pour faire face à tes camarades dévastés. Mikoto s'avance également vers vous. Plus aucune trace de la larme versée précédemment ne se montre sur son visage. Le passage de la pluie a nettoyé la peine de cette perle salée. Il a retrouvé son visage d'impassibilité derrière lequel il enferme ses sentiments. Il pose également sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna dans un signe d'affection.

Les autres te regardent avec un air désemparé sur le visage. L'incompréhension totale se lit dans leurs yeux noyés de larmes. La peine a tissé un voile blanc devant leurs iris pourtant si pleins d'entrain d'habitudes. La flamme qui habitait tous les membres d'Homra s'est affaiblie. Et tu dois faire en sorte qu'ils la retrouvent tous. En sa mémoire. Pour lui. Parce que tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que vous vous abandonniez dans les affres de la souffrance.

Tu leur fais signe de s'avancer. Tu les encourages à s'approcher. Parce qu'il faut que vous alliez jusqu'au bout. Pour être en mesure de raviver la flamme d'Homra. Vous devez faire vôtre deuil. Faire vôtre dernier adieu. Yata se lève péniblement soutenu par Kamamoto. Ceux sont les deux premiers à s'avancer vers vous, bien vite suivis par la troupe. Tu tentes de leur sourire pour leur donner confiance. Tu souris, mais tu souffres atrocement. Mais peu importe. Tu souris parce qu'il le faut. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour vous.

Vous êtes donc maintenant tous autour du lit du dormeur éternel. La pluie se fait moins intense. Les larmes commencent à se tarir. Vous allez pouvoir lui dire adieu. Vous allez pourvoir faire vôtre deuil.

Alors tu fais un signe de tête à Mikoto. Ce dernier presse un peu l'épaule d'Anna. Toutes les respirations se coupent. Seuls quelques sanglots vous parviennent. Vous êtes paisiblement bercés par le bruit délicat de la pluie. Alors, délicatement, Anna fait glisser l'instrument dans las abîmes. Ce dernier finissant lentement sa course, freinée par les flammes de Mikoto, pour éviter que l'objet ne se fracasse contre les parois de la boîte entourant le dormeur. Des flammes pas faites pour détruire, mais pour protéger comme l'avait si bien dit le défunt. Des flammes d'un éclat éteint mais pourtant encore si vif. L'instrument se pose dans un bruit mat, brisant la mélodie silencieuse de la pluie l'espace d'une seconde.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent à flot le long des joues rougies des membres. Alors pour une fois, tu prends les devants. Parce que tu es l'un des piliers. Parce que tu sais ce qu'il leur faut pour retrouver l'éclat d'antan. Tu tends alors ton visage vers le ciel, profitant des douces caresses de la pluie qui s'est un peu calmée. Et tu déploies ton énergie. Un halo de lumière rouge vif t'entoure alors. Tu tends lentement ton poing vers le ciel. Parce que tu sais que tu dois le faire. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour vous.

« NO BLOOD, NO BONE, NO ASH »

Tu sens les regards surpris de tes camardes sur toi. Puis tu entends une autre voix s'élever avec la tienne. Celle de Mikoto. Pour la première fois, vous hurlez vôtre hymne. Parce que c'est à vous de le faire. C'est à vous de redonner espoir. Puis une multitude de voix s'élèvent en concert vers les cieux. Le ciel reflétant le rouge de vôtre énergie. Le ciel séchant avec vous ses larmes de douleurs. Pansant avec vous son cœur meurtrit.

* * *

La pluie a cessée. Quelques rayons de soleil tentent timidement de percer à travers les épais nuages encore présents. Ils sont partis. Ils t'ont dit adieu. Ils ont pleurés ta perte, et vont maintenant tenter de soigner leurs cœurs blessés.

Une lueur rouge est encore présente dans l'air environnant. Une leur qui apaise ton âme. Une lueur qui t'est destinée. Les flammes ont étés attisées. Tu peux alors t'en aller en paix. Parce que vos cœurs sont pansés.

* * *

**Donc j'avais quelques doutes sur le changement des "tu", j'espère que ça ne vous a pas paru bizarre. N'hésitez pas à partager vôtre avis parce que je suis vraiment pas confiante sur ce coup là. J'ai adoré l'écrire et je l'affectionne particulièrement parce que j'ai écris sur mon Izumo d'amour que j'aime mais après je sais pas trop si ça va plaire. **


End file.
